gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Darkness
The World of Darkness (or WoD) is the name given to three related but distinct fictional universes. The first was conceived by Mark Rein-Hagen, while the second was designed by several people at White Wolf Gaming Studio, which Rein-Hagen helped to found. The first two World of Darkness settings have been used for several horror fiction-themed role-playing games that make use of the Storytelling System. The third, Monte Cook's World of Darkness, includes only a single product. ''Old'' World of Darkness (oWoD) Background The first setting was created in 1991 with the release of Vampire: The Masquerade; support for it subsequently ended in 2004 with the release of Time of Judgment. The theme of the old World of Darkness is described as "Gothic-Punk" by the developers. The World of Darkness resembles the contemporary world, but darker, more devious, more conspiratorial. Humanity is losing hope as it is secretly preyed upon and controlled by supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves and wraiths. One facet that sets the World of Darkness apart from most other horror fiction is that these creatures are not solitary predators to be hunted down and destroyed, but they are numerous and intelligent; enough so to form secret societies, develop various factions and allegiances, and use humans as pawns in power struggles and murderous games often lasting centuries or millennia. However, the rising power and strength of human civilization has started to restrict their power, and an atmosphere of gloom resides over many of the games as once-almighty supernatural beings, the dark Princes and Lords of previous eras, in their turn face the bleak and unbearable prospect of a future spent struggling and shrinking under the ever-more powerful gaze and control of a worldwide technocratic cabal, which intends to stamp out mysticism - and their supernatural rivals in the same course - by making reason and science paramount. In the meantime, normal humanity, tool or prey of all factions, is oppressed and hounded in this hidden, all-encompassing conflict, barely capable of fighting and for the majority not even aware of their enemies. Interlocking conspiracies, some mirroring those said to exist in our own world, some unique, can be found throughout the setting. Cabals of powerful mages, coteries of cunning vampires, and other, stranger powers vie within their own cultures and with each other for control of the world. The dichotomy between rich and poor, influential and weak, powerful and powerless, is much more pronounced than in our world. Decadence is common and corruption is everywhere. This dark reflection is seen everywhere: gargoyles and gothic construction influence architecture, while the leather look and punk atmosphere crowd the streets. Everything is as gloomy in the WoD as the most pessimistic tabloid headlines present it. The game uses both historical (Wild West & Dark Ages) as well as a modern setting. Any games played in modern settings use the world we know, but with an underlying supernaturals influencing it. While the game is fictional, players should be aware that the game takes place in the "real world" Real world consequences will follow if you break the human's laws, also humans will respond in the way they would normally. The game does not rewrite human society, rather it uses human society as the backdrop for the secret lives of the supernaturals. History and playability At first there was little connection between the different settings, and as time passed, more and more obvious connections were made in the canonical published material. This was planned from the beginningHatch, Robert (1992). A World of Darkness (ISBN 1-56504-019-8), though there was originally little in the way of oversight between settings and the World of Darkness became riddled with discrepancies and contradictions in the cosmologies of each system. This changed with the introduced of Revised in 1999''Vampire: The Masquerade, Revised Ed.'' (ISBN 1-56504-249-2). Many of the later game supplements have optional rules suggesting how to handle interactions between different types of supernatural beings, and in some cases, present rules that attempt to allow discrepancies to exist between settings. It is also explained that the discrepancies may represent various factions actually changing reality to their own beliefs (especially within the 'Changeling' and 'Mage' sub-settings - see below) or the differing views each group has about the world. The rules were increasingly streamlined and standardized, and the different systems began to look more similar with each new edition. The downside of this was that, with each step towards a common ground for the systems, the rules, terms, and templates underwent dramatic and backwards-incompatible changes. During all this, Wraith: The Oblivion was discontinued and even at the end of the third edition of Vampire, Werewolf and Mage, the bumps had still not been smoothed out. In the end it was left up to each individual Storyteller (the term in the World of Darkness games for the gamemaster) to interpret the rules and try to combine the systems that were used. Publication (settings) White Wolf developed the following game sets in the old World of Darkness between 1991 and 2003: *'Vampire: The Masquerade' *'Werewolf: The Apocalypse' *'Mage: The Ascension' *'Wraith: The Oblivion' *'Changeling: The Dreaming' *'Kindred of the East' *'Hunter: The Reckoning' *'Mummy: The Resurrection' *'Demon: The Fallen' *'Orpheus' These all represent a Rulebook and a varying number of Sourcebook supplementals on anything from specific clans and tribes to gadgets and entire citybooks describing all the supernatural denizens. In parallel to these settings, White Wolf has developed historical settings for their major product lines. They include: * Vampire: The Victorian Age (set in the late 19th century) * Werewolf: The Wild West (set in the 19th century) * Mage: The Sorcerer's Crusade (set in the late 15th century) * Wraith: The Great War (set during and immediately after World War I) * Vampire: The Dark Ages (12th century version that was later reworked into the Dark Ages product line) * Dark Ages (13th century Middle Ages) versions of the settings: **'Dark Ages: Vampire' **'Dark Ages: Werewolf' **'Dark Ages: Mage' **'Dark Ages: Fae (Changeling)' **'Dark Ages: Inquisitor (Hunter)' Additionally, while owning the rights to Ars Magica, White Wolf made additions to that game's setting to bring it into the World of Darkness timeline. Atlas Games would later acquire Ars Magica and remove these alterations however, and the connection between Ars Magica and the old World of Darkness is no longer considered canonical. Early advertisement to the Exalted game established it as the pre-historic age of the World of Darkness. Although many elements of Exalted correspond with the WoD to some degree, the two gamelines were not connected in the end. Later in publication history, each new year had a theme at White Wolf Game Studios and the books published in that year were focused on the theme. This brought about the new sets of Hunters, Demons and Mummies, but more importantly it dictated the focus of all the sourcebooks for every system that were published that year. For instance, Vampire and Werewolf were given sourcebooks with an Eastern theme in the Year of the Lotus cycle, and the books concerned the Asian variety of these creatures. A World of Darkness sourcebook was published in two editions as well and provided general guidelines for story creation on every continent as well as outlining the differences between, for instance African Werecreatures and North American ones. There was also a similar title for Werewolf entitled 'A World of Rage'. Annual themes The old World of Darkness had several years tied to a specific theme. During this year some game supplementals to the various gamelines were published that were tied to this theme. The logo of the theme in question was also printed on the products. End of oWoD (Time of Judgment) In late 2003, White Wolf announced it would stop publishing new books for the line, bringing the published history of the setting to an end with a series called The Time of Judgment. This event is described from different supernatural perspectives in four Sourcebooks: Gehenna (for Vampire: the Masquerade); Apocalypse (for Werewolf: the Apocalypse); Ascension (for Mage: the Ascension); and Time of Judgement (covering of White Wolf's less-established product lines: Demon: The Fallen, Changeling: The Dreaming, Kindred of the East, Mummy: Resurrection and Hunter: The Reckoning ). The publishers stated that in doing so, they followed up on a promise that has existed in the World of Darkness since the first edition of Vampire, with the concept of Gehenna, and in Werewolf, with the Apocalypse, as well as some elements of some of the published material that pertain to 'end of the world' themes in other games. Fiction novels from each of the three major gaming lines concluded the official storyline. Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (Card game) One of the earliest collectible card games (CCG) Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (formerly called Jyhad) is also based on the original World of Darkness, staying very true to the setting. As one of the longest-running CCGs in existence, it is the only WoD product that has not been discontinued - the Gehenna-theme (end of the old WoD Vampire setting) was featured in one expansion, but further expansions have been produced, without any reboot of the franchise. World of Darkness (WoD) or (nWoD) Background On August 21, 2004, White Wolf launched a new World of Darkness line, sometimes referred to as nWoD or new World of Darkness (where as the previous version came to be referred to as "oWoD" or "old World of Darkness"). While the rebooted setting is superficially very similar, the overall theme is one of "dark mystery", with an emphasis on the unknown and the personal. The apocalyptic theme present in oWoD has been removed from nWoD, as have the gothic and punk aspects of the world setting. Many details of the setting, especially in regards to its history, are left vague or otherwise have multiple explanations. This may be a response to criticism of the old games: so much material had been published that Storytellers found it difficult to surprise their players, who knew every supposed "mystery" of the setting. Additionally, "end of the world" themes were noticeably absent from the new World of Darkness games, leading many to conclude that White Wolf does not intend to end the new WoD in the same manner as it did the old. Instead of reprinting a full ruleset with each major title, tweaked and modified for each game, the new setting uses one core system for all games, a streamlined and redesigned version of the old rule system renamed the "Storytelling System". A core rule book, simply titled The World of Darkness, has full rules for human characters and ghosts; though it has no specific setting material, it establishes a tone and mood for games featuring human protagonists. This is another contrast to the old games, where so many different types of supernatural creature had been defined that normal humans often seemed unimportant. (Players often joked that "mortals" were a minority in the setting, far rarer than vampires or werewolves; in actuality Vampire had initially stated that the vampires numbered roughly 1 to every 100,000 humans and it was implied elsewhere that other supernatural races were of similar rarity.) The old setting also made humans a minor threat to the supernatural races, but the new rules make it possible for humans to be powerful opponents to the things in the night. The World of Darkness core book was well received, and won the Origins Gamers' Choice Award for 2004. New rule system The new WoD rules are much more streamlined than the previous system. The Failure rules have changed and the "10-again" rule has been added, in that a "10" indicates a re-roll and the "10" still counts as a success (this rule was present in the original WoD only for Traits ranked at least 4 out of the usual maximum of 5, and then only for a "specialty" or particular sub-field of the trait's application). If another "10" is rolled, this step is repeated until anything but a "10" is rolled. Exceptional Successes are indicated by having five or more successes on the action, and can be regulated by the Storyteller. Dramatic Failures are now only possible on "chance" die rolls; when a dice pool is reduced by penalties to zero or less, a single chance die is rolled. If a 10 is rolled, it is a success (and as before, rerolled), if the result is less than 10 but not 1, then it is a simple failure. On a chance die, if the roll is a 1, then it is a Dramatic Failure, which is usually worse than a normal failure of the action, and is regulated by the Storyteller (although examples of Dramatic Failures in certain situations are occasionally given). The game also features a much simplified combat system. In the old system each attack made during a combat scene could easily involve 4 separate rolls and in many cases required more due to supernatural abilities possessed by the characters. Combat scenes involving large numbers of combatants could take a very long time to resolve. The new system requires only one roll which is adjusted by the defensive abilities of the person being attacked and represents both the success and failure of the attack and the damage inflicted because of it, (indicated by number of successes). The nature and demeanor rules which represented the personality of the characters and were common in the old games have also been removed. In the new system characters have a virtue and a vice trait which not only represents the personality of the characters, depending on how well a role player the person playing that trait is, but also represents actions that the character can take in order to regain willpower points that have been spent during the course of play. The vices are the same as the deadly sins, while the virtues resemble the heavenly virtues. (Charity, Faith, Justice, etc, for Virtues, and Envy, Wrath, Lust, etc., for Vices). Storytellers and Players are encouraged to invent new ones as seen fit. The morality stat represents the moral outlook of the character and the notion that as a character takes more and more morally questionable actions she or he will eventually stop feeling bad about it. A character with a high morality would be more moral and saintly while a person with a low morality would be able to take more questionable actions. As a person’s morality falls they run the increasing risk of becoming mentally unstable. For example, a vampire kills a mortal cultist who has been trying to kill him. Since she attacked him, it's not murder, it's manslaughter, which is represented as "4" on morality. The vampire's current morality stat is "6". He fails his roll and thus drops to morality "5". In addition, he must now make a second roll to resist gaining a derangement (a trait that affects characters' rolls & actions). There is some version of morality in each of the game lines which represent internal struggles of the characters. There are also specific action bonuses which can be attached to the Skills. These give modifiers to whatever the person is doing. There is also a "no dice chance" rule, where the person attempts to do something he wouldn't normally be able to do, they have to roll a "10" to succeed. Publication The core setting Each new game setting now consists of a rule book which includes only those rules specific to the type of protagonist portrayed, leaving more room for specifics of that aspect of the World of Darkness. This has also vastly improved compatibility between games, particularly as all characters are created as normal humans and thus have the same basic traits. Supernatural traits still vary for each character type, but their interactions with each other are governed largely by a single, simple mechanic. The playable supernatural types generally follow similar rules in terms of game mechanics, including: *5-6 inherent "sub-races," to which every character belongs based on the circumstances of his/her transformation into a supernatural being (5 Vampire Clans; 5 Werewolf Auspices; 5 Mage Paths; 5 Promethean Lineages; 6 Changeling Seemings). *4-5 chosen "factions," to which a character may belong based on his/her beliefs; a character does not usually need to belong to any of these groups (5 Vampire Covenants; 5 Werewolf Tribes; 5 Mage Orders; 5 Promethean Refinements; 4 Changeling Courts). *Power level trait (often generically referred to as "Supernatural Advantage"), rated 1-10 (Vampires = Blood Potency; Werewolves = Primal Urge; Mages = Gnosis; Prometheans = Azoth; Changelings = Wyrd). High levels of this trait often limit the character's ability to interact with the world. *Energy trait, consisting of temporary "points" used to fuel various powers with capacity and spending ability based on the "power level trait" (Vampire = Vitae; Werewolf = Essence; Mage = Mana; Promethean = Pyros; Changeling = Glamour). *Learned powers arranged in traits rated 1-5, capable of rising higher when "power level trait" exceeds 5 (Vampire = Disciplines; Werewolf = Gifts; Mage = Arcana; Promethean = Transmutations; Changeling = Contracts). The three core games are as follows: *'Vampire: The Requiem' (released August 21, 2004 alongside The World of Darkness core book) *'Werewolf: The Forsaken' (released March 14, 2005) *'Mage: The Awakening' (released August 29, 2005) Limited series setting In addition to the main three games, there is an additional game each year. Like Orpheus for the old World of Darkness, each of these "fourth games" will have a limited series of approximately six books, including the core rulebook.http://www.shadownessence.com/forum/?showtopic=9252 The first such game is Promethean: The Created for August, 2006, based largely on Frankenstein and similar stories of giving the unliving life through alchemy. The second game is Changeling: The Lost, and was released in August, 2007. It is a game based around characters that were taken and enslaved by Fairies similar to those of European folk tales, who managed to escape to find they were no longer human themselves, and must find a new place in life. Due to overwhelming positive response to Changeling, White Wolf has continued publishing material for it, although it is not recognized as a Core series. The third game, Hunter: The Vigil, was released in 2008. At the end of Hunter is an ad showing blurred human skulls and the text "GEIST: Summer 2009". Geist's full name, Geist: The Sin-Eaters, was revealed on 2 March 2009. *'Promethean: The Created' (released August 11, 2006) *'Changeling: The Lost' (released August 16, 2007) *'Hunter: The Vigil' (released August 15, 2008) *'Geist: The Sin-Eaters' (due date August 2009) Publication history * World of Darkness (August 2004) * Ghost Stories (November 2004) * Antagonists (December 2004) * Mysterious Places (June 2005) * Chicago (December 2005) * Armory (January 2006) * Second Sight (April 2006) * Shadows of the UK (June 2006) * Skinchangers (July 2006) * Tales from the 13th Precinct (July 2006) * Shadows of Mexico (October 2006) * Urban Legends (April 2007) * Book of Spirits (May 2007) * Monte Cook's World of Darkness (August 2007) * Asylum (August 2007) * Reliquary (September 2007) * Changing Breeds (October 2007) * Chicago Workings (PDF Only) (January, 2008) * Midnight Roads (February 2008) * Innocents (April 2008) * Innocents, The New Kid (May, 2008) * Dogs of War (June 2008) * Inferno (January 2009) * Immortals (May 2009) Vampire: The Masquerade * WW2000: Vampire: The Masquerade * WW2001: Storyteller's Screen * WW2002: Vampire: The Masquerade * WW2003: Storyteller's Screen * WW2005: Awakening: Diablerie Mexico * WW2006: Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand * WW2010: Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain * WW2020: The Inquisition * WW2021: Ghouls: Fatal Addiction * WW2022: War of Ages * WW2023: Children of the Night * WW2024: Revelations of the Dark Mother * WW2051: Clanbook: Brujah * WW2052: Clanbook: Gangrel * WW2053: Clanbook: Malkavian * WW2054: Clanbook: Nosferatu * WW2055: Player's Guide to the Sabbat * WW2056: Clanbook: Toreador * WW2057: Clanbook: Tremere * WW2058: Clanbook: Ventrue * WW2059: Clanbook: Assamite * WW2060: Clanbook: Setites * WW2061: Clanbook: Tzimisce * WW2062: Clanbook: Lasombra * WW2063: Clanbook: Giovanni * WW2064: Clanbook: Ravnos * WW2090: Giovanni Chronicles 1: The Last Supper * WW2091: Giovanni Chronicles 2: Blood and Fire * WW2096: Giovanni Chronicles 3: The Sun Has Set * WW2097: Giovanni Chronicles 4: Nuova Malattia * WW2098: Giovanni Saga 1 * WW2100: Alien Hunger * WW2101: Time of Thin Blood * WW2102: Ashes to Ashes * WW2103: Blood Bond * WW2104: The Succubus Club * WW2105: Milwaukee by Night * WW2106: Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy * WW2201: Chicago by Night * WW2203: Chicago by Night * WW2204: The Player's Guide * WW2205: The Hunters Hunted * WW2206: The Vampire Player's Guide * WW2207: The Anarch Cookbook * WW2209: New Orleans by Night * WW2210: Los Angeles by Night * WW2211: DC by Night * WW2212: Dark Colony * WW2214: Berlin by Night * WW2216: Montreal by Night * WW2221: Mummy * WW2222: The Storyteller's Handbook * WW2224: Mummy Second Edition * WW2225: Storyteller's Handbook to the Sabbat * WW2230: The Kindred Most Wanted * WW2231: Diablerie * WW2232: Prince's Primer * WW2233: Elysium: The Elder Way * WW2234: Chicago Chronicles Vol.1 * WW2235: Chicago Chronicles Vol.2 * WW2236: Chicago Chronicles Vol.3 * WW2250: Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition * WW2251: Book of Nod * WW2252: Timothy Bradstreet: Vampire Portfolio * WW2265: Nights of Prophecy * WW2298: The Art of Vampire: The Masquerade * WW2300: Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition * WW2301: Vampire Storyteller's Companion Revised Edition * WW2302: Guide to the Camarilla * WW2303: Guide to the Sabbat * WW2304: Vampire Storyteller's Handbook Revised Edition * WW2305: Vampire Player's Guide Revised Edition * WW2351: Clanbook: Brujah Revised Edition * WW2352: Clanbook: Gangrel Revised * WW2353: Clanbook: Malkavian Revised * WW2354: Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised * WW2356: Clanbook: Toreador Revised * WW2357: Clanbook: Tremere Revised * WW2358: Clanbook: Ventrue Revised * WW2359: Clanbook: Assamite Revised * WW2360: Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised * WW2361: Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised * WW2362: Clanbook: Lasombra Revised * WW2363: Clanbook: Giovanni Revised * WW2364: Clanbook: Ravnos Revised * WW2409: Succubus Club: Dead Man's Party * WW2410: Cairo by Night * WW2411: New York by Night * WW2412: Mexico City by Night * WW2420: Gilded Cage * WW2421: Sins of the Blood * WW2422: Midnight Siege * WW2423: Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion * WW2424: Guide to the Anarchs * WW2425: Archons and Templars * WW2426: Havens of the Damned * WW2427: State of Grace * WW2428: Cain's Chosen * WW2429: Counsel of Primogen * WW2430: Lair of the Hidden * WW2431: The Red Sign * WW2432: Chaining the Beast * WW2440: Encyclopaedia Vampirica * WW2441: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom * WW2460: Ventrue Chronicle * WW2470: Victorian Age Vampire * WW2471: London by Night * WW2472: Victorian Age Companion * WW2622: Cities of Darkness Vol.1 * WW2623: Cities of Darkness Vol.2 * WW2624: Cities of Darkness Vol.3 * WW2811: Transylvania Chronicles 1: Dark Tides Rising * WW2812: Transylvania Chronicles 2: Son of the Dragon * WW2813: Transylvania Chronicles 3: Ill Omens * WW2814: Transylvania Chronicles 4: The Dragon Ascendant * WW2999: Gehenna Mummy: The Resurrection * WW2380: Mummy: The Resurrection * WW2381: Mummy Player's Guide Dark Ages * WW2800: Vampire: The Dark Ages * WW2801: Vampire: The Dark Ages Storyteller's Screen * WW2802: Vampire: The Dark Ages Book of Storyteller Secrets * WW2803: Constantinople by Night * WW2804: Vampire: The Dark Ages Companion * WW2805: Clanbook: Cappadocian * WW2806: Liege, Lord and Lackey * WW2807: Libellus Sanguinis 1: Born To Rule * WW2808: Transylvania by Night * WW2809: Three Pillars * WW2810: Clash of Wills * WW2815: Libellus Sanguinis 2: Keepers of the Word * WW2817: Clanbook: Baali * WW2818: Erciyes Fragments * WW2819: Cainite Heresy * WW2820: Wolves of the Sea * WW2821: Jerusalem by Night * WW2822: Clanbook: Salubri * WW2823: Libellus Sanguinis 3: Europe is Beset * WW2825: Fountains of Bright Crimson * WW2826: Ashen Knight * WW2827: Ashen Thief * WW2828: Wind from the East: The Mongols * WW2829: House of Tremere * WW2830: Libellus Sanguinis 4: Thieves in the Night * WW2832: Veil of Night * WW2833: Bitter Crusade * WW2834: Iberia by Night * WW2835: Ashen Cults * WW2836: Under the Black Cross Kindred of the East * WW2900: Kindred of the East * WW2901: Kindred of the East Companion * WW2902: The Thousand Hells * WW2903: Shadow War * WW2904: Dharma Book: Devil-Tigers * WW2905: Dharma Book: Bone Flowers * WW2906: Dharma Book: Thousand Whispers * WW2907: Dharma Book: Thrashing Dragons * WW2908: Dharma Book: Resplendent Cranes * WW2920: Half-Damned Dhampyr * WW2921: San Francisco by Night * WW2922: Heresies of the Way * WW2930: Killing Streets * WW2950: World of Darkness: Blood and Silk * WW9238: Sunset Empires Werewolf: The Apocalypse * WW9642: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Free Introductory Kit * WW3000: Werewolf: The Apocalypse * WW3001: Werewolf Storyteller's Screen * WW3002: Rite of Passage * WW3037: Bastet * WW3050: Ways of the Wolf * WW3051: Tribebook: Black Furies * WW3052: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers * WW3053: Tribebook: Children of Gaia * WW3054: Tribebook: Fianna * WW3055: Tribebook: Get of Fenris * WW3056: Tribebook: Glass Walkers * WW3057: Tribebook: Red Talons * WW3058: Tribebook: Shadow Lords * WW3059: Tribebook: Silent Striders * WW3060: Tribebook: Silver Fangs * WW3061: Tribebook: Stargazers * WW3062: Tribebook: Uktena * WW3063: Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East * WW3064: Project Twilight * WW3066: Freak Legion: A Player's Guide to Fomori * WW3067: Axis Mundi: The Book of Spirits * WW3069: Rage Across the World Vol.1 * WW3070: Rage Across the World Vol.2 * WW3071: Rage Across the World Vol.3 * WW3074: Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes * WW3075: Changing Breeds: Bastet * WW3076: Nuwisha * WW3077: Changing Breeds: Corax * WW3078: Tribebook: Wendigo * WW3079: Gurahl * WW3080: Ratkin * WW3081: Mokole * WW3082: Ananasi * WW3083: Rokea * WW3084: Nagah * WW3100: Rage Across New York * WW3101: Valkenburg Foundation * WW3102: Under a Blood Red Moon * WW3103: Dark Alliance: Vancouver * WW3104: Rage Across the Amazon * WW3105: Rage Across Russia * WW3106: Rage Across Australia * WW3107: Rage Across Appalachia * WW3108: Werewolf Player's Guide * WW3109: Book of the Wyrm * WW3110: Rage Across the Heavens * WW3111: Umbra Revised * WW3112: Croatan Song * WW3113: Book of the Wyld * WW3114: Rage Across Egypt * WW3200: Book of the Wyrm * WW3201: Caerns: Places of Power * WW3202: Werewolf Player's Guide * WW3203: Monkeywrench! Pentex * WW3204: Umbra: The Velvet Shadow * WW3205: Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook * WW3207: Werewolf Chronicles Vol.1 * WW3208: Werewolf Chronicles Vol.2 * WW3209: Book of the Weaver * WW3210: The Silver Record * WW3211: Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex * WW3212: Guardians of the Caerns * WW3213: World of Rage * WW3380: Litany of the Tribes Vol.1 * WW3381: Litany of the Tribes Vol.2 * WW3382: Litany of the Tribes Vol.3 * WW3383: Litany of the Tribes Vol.4 * WW3401: Who's Who Among Werewolves: Garou Saga * WW3403: Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse * WW3404: Chronicles of the Black Labyrinth * WW3600: Werewolf: The Apocalypse * WW3601: Werewolf Screen * WW3700: Werewolf: The Wild West * WW3701: Frontier Secrets: Werewolf the Wild West Screen & Book * WW3703: Ghost Towns * WW3704: Wild West Companion * WW3705: Tales from the Trails: Mexico * WW3800: Werewolf: The Dark Ages * WW3801: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised * WW3802: Werewolf Storyteller's Companion Revised * WW3803: Art of Werewolf: The Apocalypse * WW3804: Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook Revised * WW3806: Player's Guide to the Garou * WW3807: Player's Guide to the Changing Breeds * WW3810: Possessed: A Player's Guide * WW3811: Book of the City * WW3812: Book of Auspices * WW3813: Hammer and Klaive * WW3814: Past Lives * WW3851: Tribebook: Black Furies Revised * WW3852: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised * WW3853: Tribebook: Children of Gaia Revised * WW3854: Tribebook: Fianna Revised * WW3855: Tribebook: Get of Fenris Revised * WW3856: Tribebook: Glasswalkers Revised * WW3857: Tribebook: Red Talons Revised * WW3858: Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised * WW3859: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised * WW3860: Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised * WW3861: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised * WW3862: Tribebook: Uktena Revised * WW3878: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised * WW3938: Wild West Poker Deck * WW3999: Apocalypse Mage: The Ascension * WW4000: Mage: The Ascension * WW4001: Mage Screen * WW4002: Loom of Fate * WW4003: Book of Chantries * WW4004: Digital Web * WW4005: Ascension's Right Hand * WW4006: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * WW4007: Book of Worlds * WW4008: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus * WW4009: Halls of the Arcanum * WW4011: Book of Crafts * WW4012: Horizon: The Stronghold of Hope * WW4013: Mage Chronicles Vol.1 * WW4014: Guide to the Technocracy * WW4015: Mage Chronicles Vol.2 * WW4016: Digital Web 2.0 * WW4017: Masters of the Art * WW4018: Mage Chronicles Vol.3 * WW4020: Mage Tarot Deck * WW4021: Tales of Magic: Dark Adventure * WW4030: Lost Paths: Ahl-I-Batin and Taftani * WW4035: Convention Book: Iteration X Revised * WW4040: Destiny's Price * WW4043: Spirit Ways * WW4044: Bitter Road * WW4045: Dead Magic * WW4046: Blood Treachery * WW4047: Dragons of the East * WW4048: Dead Magic 2: Secrets and Survivors * WW4050: Book of Shadows: The Mage Player's Guide * WW4053: Traditions Gathered 1: Songs of Science * WW4054: Traditions Gathered 2: Blood and Dreams * WW4055: Traditions Gathered 3: Swords of Faith * WW4057: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood * WW4058: Tradition Book: Sons of Ether * WW4059: Tradition Book: Verbena * WW4060: Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts * WW4061: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy * WW4062: Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers * WW4063: Tradition Book: Euthanatos * WW4064: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * WW4101: The Chaos Factor * WW4120: Mage Tarot Deck Revised * WW4201: Technocracy: Progenitors * WW4202: Technocracy: Iteration X * WW4203: Technocracy: New World Order * WW4204: Technocracy: Void Engineers * WW4206: Technocracy: Syndicate * WW4207: Technomancer's Toybox * WW4208: Technocracy Assembled Vol.1 * WW4209: Technocracy Assembled Vol.2 * WW4251: Book of Madness * WW4252: Orphan Survival Guide * WW4253: Initiates of the Art * WW4254: Sorcerer Revised Edition * WW4255: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council * WW4300: Mage: The Ascension * WW4301: Hidden Lore: Screen & Book * WW4302: The Book of Mirrors: Mage Storyteller's Handbook * WW4400: Michael Kaluta Mage Portfolio * WW4600: Mage: The Ascension Revised * WW4601: Mage Storyteller's Companion * WW4602: Book of Madness Revised * WW4603: Guide to the Traditions * WW4604: Mage Storyteller's Handbook Revised * WW4620: Art of Mage: The Ascension * WW4631: Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * WW4632: Infinite Tapestry * WW4640: Forged by Dragon's Fire * WW4657: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood Revised * WW4658: Tradition Book: Sons of Ether Revised * WW4659: Tradition Book: Verbena Revised * WW4660: Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts Revised * WW4661: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy Revised * WW4662: Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers Revised * WW4663: Tradition Book: Euthanatos Revised * WW4664: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes Revised * WW4665: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus Revised * WW4666: Tradition Book: Hollow Ones Revised * WW4800: Mage: The Sorcerer's Crusade * WW4801: Crusade Lore: The Sorcerers Crusade Book & Screen * WW4803: Castles and Covenants * WW4804: Artisan's Handbook * WW4805: Sorcerer's Crusade Companion * WW4806: Infernalism: The Path of Screams * WW4807: Order of Reason * WW4808: The Swashbuckler's Handbook * WW4809: Witches and Pagans * WW4999: Ascension Mind's Eye Theatre * WW5001: Book of the Damned * WW5008: Vampire - Dark Ages - The Long Night * WW5012: Vampire - Mind's Eye Theatre - Laws of Elysium * WW5023: Vampire - Mind's Eye Theatre - Laws of the Wild * WW5038: Vampire - Dark Ages - Faith And Fire * WW5401: Vampire - Diary - The Embrace- Journal 1 * WW5018: Laws of The Night, Sabbat Guide (2000) Wraith: The Oblivion * WW6000: Wraith: The Oblivion * WW6002: Wraith Storyteller's Screen * WW6004: Love Beyond Death * WW6005: The Face of Death * WW6006: Sea of Shadows: A Storyteller's Guide to the Tempest * WW6007: Wraith Player's Guide * WW6008: The Quick and the Dead * WW6009: The Hierarchy * WW6010: Dark Kingdom of Jade * WW6011: Guildbook: Masquers * WW6012: Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures * WW6013: Shadow Player's Guide * WW6014: Ends of Empire * WW6060: Haunts * WW6063: The Book of Legions * WW6064: Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth * WW6065: Renegades * WW6100: Wraith Character Kit * WW6101: Midnight Express * WW6102: Mediums: Speakers with the Dead * WW6103: World of Darkness: Tokyo * WW6200: Necropolis: Atlanta * WW6300: Guildbook: Artificers * WW6301: Guildbook: Sandmen * WW6302: The Risen * WW6303: Guildbook: Haunters * WW6304: Guildbook: Puppeteers and Pardoners * WW6305: Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles * WW6600: Wraith: The Oblivion * WW6601: Buried Secrets: Screen and Book * WW6800: Wraith: The Great War * WW6902: Dark Reflections: Spectres * WW6903: Charnel Houses of Europe: The Shoah Changeling: The Dreaming * WW7000: Changeling: The Dreaming * WW7001: Book of Storyteller Secrets * WW7002: Freeholds and Hidden Glens * WW7003: Changeling Player's Kit * WW7004: Autumn People * WW7005: The Shadow Court * WW7006: Nobles: The Shining Host * WW7007: Isle of the Mighty * WW7008: The Enchanted * WW7009: Changeling Storyteller's Guide * WW7010: Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner * WW7050: Kithbook: Trolls * WW7051: Kithbook: Sluagh * WW7052: Kithbook: Nockers * WW7053: Kithbook: Satyrs * WW7054: Kithbook: Pooka * WW7055: Kithbook: Redcaps * WW7056: Kithbook: Eshu * WW7100: Changeling Player's Guide * WW7200: Immortal Eyes 1: The Toybox * WW7201: Immortal Eyes 2: Shadows on the Hill * WW7202: Immortal Eyes 3: Court of All Kings * WW7300: Changeling: The Dreaming * WW7302: Book of Lost Dreams: Changeling Storyteller's Screen * WW7303: Dreams and Nightmares * WW7304: Pour L'Amour et Libertie: Book of Houses 2 * WW7305: Noblesse Oblige: Book of Houses * WW7306: Kingdom of Willows * WW7307: Inanimae: The Secret Way * WW7308: Land of Eight Million Dreams * WW7309: War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream * WW7310: Denizens of the Dreaming * WW7311: Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming Hunter: The Reckoning * WW8100: Hunter: The Reckoning * WW8101: Storyteller's Companion * WW8102: Survival Guide * WW8103: Hunter Book: Avenger * WW8104: Hunter Book: Defender * WW8105: The Walking Dead * WW8106: Hunter Book: Innocent * WW8107: Hunter Book: Judge * WW8108: Apocrypha * WW8109: Hunter Book: Martyr * WW8110: Hunter Book: Redeemer * WW8111: Hunter Book: Visonary * WW8112: Hunter Book: Hermit * WW8113: Hunter Book: Wayward * WW8120: Player's Guide * WW8121: Storyteller's Handbook * WW8130: Holy War * WW8131: First Contact * WW8132: The Nocturnal * WW8133: Utopia * WW8134: The Moonstruck * WW8135: Fall From Grace * WW8136: The Spellbound * WW8137: The Infernal * WW8138: Urban Legends Demon: The Fallen * WW???? Storyteller's Screen * WW8200: Demon: The Fallen * WW8201: Demon Storyteller's Companion * WW8202: Demon Player's Guide * WW8203: Houses of the Fallen * WW8211: City of Angels * WW8220: Saviours and Destroyers * WW8221: Damned and Deceived * WW8270: Fear to Tread * WW8280: The Earthbound * WW8281: Days of Fire The Old World of Darkness * WW2009: World of Darkness: Hong Kong * WW2220: World of Darkness: A World Of Darkness - The Promised Lands * WW2221: World of Darkness: Mummy * WW2223: World of Darkness: Gypsies * WW2224: World of Darkness: Mummy * WW2226: World of Darkness * WW2227: World of Darkness: Demon Hunter X * WW2228: World of Darkness: Mafia * WW3065: World of Darkness: Outcasts * WW3068: World of Darkness: Midnight Circus * WW3206: World of Darkness: Combat * WW3350: World of Darkness: Blood-Dimmed Tides * WW4010: World of Darkness: Sorcerer * WW4802: World of Darkness: Bygone Bestiary * WW5399: World of Darkness: Time of Judgement Other * WW11695 - Vampire - The Masquerade - Book of the Kindred * WW-UNKNOWN - Vampire - The Masquerade - Diary - The Embrace Dark Ages * WW20000: Dark Ages: Vampire Revised * WW20002: Dark Ages: Mage * WW20003: Dark Ages: Vampire Storyteller's Companion Revised Ed * WW20004: Dark Ages: Inquisitor * WW20005: Dark Ages: Werewolf * WW20006: Dark Ages: Player's Guide to Low Clans * WW20007: Dark Ages: Player's Guide to High Clans * WW20008: Dark Ages: Fae * WW20011: Dark Ages: Inquisitor Companion * WW20020: Dark Ages: Europe * WW20021: Dark Ages: British Isles * WW20022: Dark Ages: Italy * WW20025: Dark Ages: Hallowed Ground * WW20030: Road of the Beast * WW20031: Road of Kings * WW20032: Road of Heaven * WW20033: Road of Sin * WW20034: Road of Humanity * WW20045: Dark Ages: Right of Princes * WW20046: Dark Ages: Spoils of War * WW20047: Dark Ages: Devil's Due * WW20048: Dark Ages: Brujah Chronicles * WW20049: Dark Ages: Darkening Sky * WW20060: Dark Ages: Mage Grimoire * WW????: Knights of the Black Cross Vampire - The Requiem * WW25000 Vampire: The Requiem RPG * WW25001 Vampire: The Requiem—Lancea Sanctum * WW25002 Vampire: The Requiem—The Blood * WW25100 Vampire: The Requiem—Coteries * WW25101 Vampire: The Requiem—Nomads * WW25102 Vampire: The Requiem—Bloodlines 1: The Hidden * WW25103 Vampire: The Requiem—Bloodlines 2: The Legendary * WW25104 Vampire: The Requiem—Bloodlines 3: The Chosen * WW25110 Vampire: The Requiem—Ghouls * WW25111 Vampire: The Requiem—Belial's Brood * WW25112 Vampire: The Requiem—Ventrue: Lords over the Damned * WW25113 Vampire: The Requiem—Shadows in the Dark: Mekhet * WW25114 Vampire: The Requiem—Nosferatu: The Beast That Haunts the Blood * WW25115 Vampire: The Requiem—Daeva: Kiss of the Succubus * WW25116 Vampire: The Requiem—Gangrel: Savage & Macabre * WW25120 Vampire: The Requiem—Ordo Dracul * WW25121 Vampire: The Requiem—Invictus * WW25140 Vampire: The Requiem—Rome * WW25200 Vampire: The Requiem—City of the Damned: New Orleans * WW25201 Shadows of Mexico * WW25300 Vampire: The Requiem—Rites of the Dragon * WW25301 Vampire: The Requiem—VII * WW25302 Vampire: The Requiem—Chronicler's Guide * WW25303 Vampire: The Requiem—Carthians * WW25304 Vampire: The Requiem—Mythologies * WW25305 Vampire: The Requiem—Circle of the Crone * WW25306 Vampire: The Requiem—Damnation City * WW25307 Vampire: The Requiem—Fall of the Camarilla * WW25308 Vampire: The Requiem—Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners * WW25311 Vampire: The Requiem—Ancient Mysteries * WW25312 Vampire: The Requiem—Ancient Bloodlines * WW25600 Vampire: The Requiem—Setting, Substance and Secrets Value Pack * WW25700 Vampire: The Requiem Storyteller's Screen * WW25750 Vampire: The Requiem—Dark Influences (non-collectable cardgame) * WW25XXX Vampire: The Requiem—Night Horrors: Wicked Dead NOT OUT 05.06.09 Werewolf the Forsaken * WW30000 Werewolf: The Forsaken RPG * WW30001 Werewolf: The Forsaken—The Rage * WW30100 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Lore of the Forsaken * WW30101 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Lodges: The Faithful * WW30102 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Lodges: The Splintered * WW30103 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Tribes of the Moon * WW30200 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Hunting Ground: The Rockies * WW30202 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Shadows of the UK * WW30300 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Predators * WW30301 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Blood of the Wolf * WW30303 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Blasphemies * WW30304 Werewolf: The Forsaken—Territories * WW30305 Skinchangers * WW30306 Werewolf: The Forsaken—War Against the Pure * WW30701 Werewolf: The Forsaken Storyteller's Screen * WW30702 Werewolf: The Forsaken Character Sheet Pad * WW30xxx Werewolf: The Forsaken—Signs of the Moon NOT OUT 05.06.09 Mage the Awakening * WW40000 Mage: The Awakening * WW40100 Mage: The Awakening—Legacies: The Sublime * WW40101 Mage: The Awakening—Legacies: The Ancient * WW40102 Mage: The Awakening—The Mysterium * WW40103 Mage: The Awakening—Adamantine Arrow * WW40104 Mage: The Awakening—Banishers * WW40200 Mage: The Awakening—Boston Unveiled * WW40201 Mage: The Awakening—Sanctum & Sigil * WW40202 Mage: The Awakening—Astral Realms * WW40203 Mage: The Awakening—Grimoire of Grimoires * WW40301 Mage: The Awakening—Tome of the Watchtowers: A Guide to Paths * WW40305 Mage: The Awakening—Guardians of the Veil * WW40305 Mage: The Awakening—Guardians of the Veil * WW40306 Mage: The Awakening—Reign of Exarchs * WW40310 Mage: The Awakening—Secrets of the Ruined Temple * WW40312 Mage: The Awakening—Keys to the Supernal Tarot * WW40322 Mage: The Awakening—Summoners * WW40600 Mage: The Awakening—Setting, Substance, and Secrets Value Pack * WW40700 Mage: The Awakening—Storyteller's Screen World of Darkness * WW51000 Monte Cook's World of Darkness * WW55002 World of Darkness Rulebook * WW55004 Innocents * WW55100 Second Sight * WW55102 Armory * WW55103 Changing Breeds * WW55200 Chicago * WW55202 Book of Spirits * WW55203 Reliquary * WW55204 Asylum * WW55205 Midnight Roads * WW55206 Dogs of War * WW55207 Inferno * WW55208 Armory Reloaded * WW55301 Antagonists * WW55302 Mysterious Places * WW55303 Urban Legends * WW55400 Ghost Stories * WW55550 Hunter the Vigil * WW55554 Witch Finders * WW55555 Slasher * WW55556 Night Stalkers * WW55557 Spirit Slayers * WW55560 Horror Recognition Guide * WW55701 World of Darkness Storyteller Screen * WW55703 World of Darkness Character Pad Mind's Eye Theatre * WW50000 - Mind's Eye Theatre * WW50001 - Vampire - The Requiem - Mind's Eye Theatre WoD MMORPG A merger between Crowd Control Productions and White Wolf, Inc. was announced at the annual Eve Online fanfest in Reykjavík, Iceland, in November 2006. As part of the deal, it was announced that White Wolf would be adapting the Eve Online intellectual property into a RPG, and CCP explicitly stated "There will be a World of Darkness Online", referring to a MMORPG version of the game. According to the latest news, work has already begun on the WoD MMORPG and full time production is to commence within the year and launch in 4–5 years.Razorwire : news (10 February 2007) Full production of the WoD MMORPG will start March 2009 after the Eve Online expansion is finished according to CCP. WoDOnlineNews : news (5 January 2008) References External links * World of Darkness website * World of Darkness wiki * World of Darkness Chat Game * White Wolf Wiki * World of Darkness Online News Category:Origins Award winners Category:World of Darkness